pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stutter
"Okay Phin, you can do this, you just walk there, right in front of her, not too close, and not too far, give her this rose and smile, and well, you know, just say what I will say through this ear piece." Ferb said as he massaged his brother's shoulders "I don't think I can do all that Ferb," Phineas nervously said as he looked at his brother, "especially the 'saying part'." "Oh you can do it." Baljeet said as he nudged Phineas slightly, "I mean, it's not like she's gonna laugh at your face in front of the others when you fail to do just that." Phineas' eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He stood up quickly and tried to escape from Ferb's arms holding him down on the chair he was sitting on. "Ferb let me go!" Phineas squirmed, "She'll just laugh at me and embarrass me in front of the others!" "No Phineas, they are not going to do that, I mean, why would she do that?" Ferb giggled, "Plus it's not the end of the world, it's just Valentine's Day." "Just Valentine's Day? Just! Ferb, I have been waiting for this day since last year! I want to get it right this time, now go on, hide." Phineas ordered Phineas walked up to the table of the Fireside girls at the Danville mall confidently. He cleared his throat then caught of the attention of the girls on the table, but mostly their leader's. "Oh hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly "H-Hi I-Isabella." Phineas waved his shaking hand, "I, I, I j-j-just wanted to, to, uh, g-g-give you this, this flower." "Phineas why are you stuttering?" Ferb asked through the ear piece "Phineas why are you stuttering?" Phineas repeated out of nervousness as the girls looked at him curiously "Don't repeat that." Ferb said "Don't repeat that." Phineas copied "Uh Phineas, is there something wrong?" Isabella voiced out "Okay, we need a quick recovery, say "Nothing's wrong Isabella" then give her the rose." Ferb said "N-Nothing's wrong, I-Isabella." He grinned sheepishly then handed her the flower "Oh how thoughtful, thanks Phineas." Isabella grabbed the rose from his hand "Y-Y-You're welcome." He giggled nervously, "What now?" He whispered "Great, now ask her out for dinner tonight." Ferb smiled "Yeah, uh, I-Isabella, c-could you, um, uh, g-g-go out with-." "Wait a minute Phin." She stood up and removed the invisible ear piece from his ear, "Now you can ask me out." "I could, but I'd just stutter and make a mess, and you know, you'd laugh at my face at humiliate me in front of the others." Phineas replied Isabella couldn't help it but she bursted out in laughter. "See, this is so humiliating if you don't know, being laughed out by your best friend, so, yeah, I'm gonna go now." Phineas said but Isabella held his wrist before he could Isabella tamed her laughter then started speaking. "Look Phineas, I was laughing because you thought that I'd laugh at you when you ask me out, I'm not laughing because you are asking me out, so, go on." Isabella explained, "And because that stuttering was just plain cute." Phineas smiled and felt a surge of self-confidence go through his body. He took a deep breath then announced. "Isabella, will you go out with me?" Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Phinabella Story